Can We Go Fishing?
by KidGoku13
Summary: A Father's Day story about bonding between Goku and Goten. Enjoy! Special twist at the end that you would never expect. HAPPY FATHER'S DAY! XD


Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT, or anything related. Happy Father's Day.

Me:Yes...HAPPY FATHER'S DAY INDEED!

**A/N:This is set right after Buu Saga. Goku has just come back, so yeah, enjoy. Oh my God...this is my first 'not about Bardock' fic!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! THE WORLD IS ENDING!!**

Can We Go Fishing?

By:KidGoku13

"I'll be gone for a few days, okay?" Chi-chi said as she was walking out the door, "Don't forget, keep the house clean, and take care of each other."

"Okay!" Goten chimed.

"Be good, boys." Chi-chi reminded.

"We will. Tell Ox we hope he feels better soon." Goku said.

"I will." Chi-chi then departed for her father's house. He had recently came down with a nasty case of the flu, so Chi-chi felt that she needed to go nurse him back to health.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Goten asked happily.

"Sorry, Goten, but I have exit exams tomorrow. I need to study." Gohan explained.

"Okay..." Goten sighed sadly, "What about you, Dad?"

"I've got nothin to do."

"Really?! Then what do you wanna do?" Goten's eyes lit up.

"You can choose." Goku offered.

"Hm..." Goten thought for a minute, "How about we go fishing! We've never done that together!!"

"You're right! That's a great idea, Goten! Let's go!"

Down at the lake...

"Alright, watch carefully. If you wanna catch the BIGGEST ones, you have to sneak up on them reeeal quiet and reeeal slow." Goku explained.

"Right!" Goten whispered. Goku dove underwater, swam very slowly, and bagged a HUGE fish! Bigger than 35 and a half Gotens!

"Whaddya think?" Goku asked.

"Wow, Dad! That's the biggest fish I've ever SEEN!!" Goten exclaimed.

"Now you try!"

"Okay..." Goten said, unsure he could get a fish that huge. He went underwater, snuck up on an fish and brought it up, "Dad, mine's small..."

"Goten, look out! That's an electric-" Goku began, but ZAP! Goten was electrocuted, "-eel..."

"Owch..." Goten sighed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" Goten laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Look on your leg!"

"My le-AH! LEEEECH!!" Goku began to frantically try to get the leech off of his leg, and successfully did so, when he noticed SEVERAL MORE WERE ON HIS BACK!!

"You want some help, Dad?" Goten asked.

"No...I got it...YOU HAVE SOME ON YOU TOO!!"

"I do?! Where?!" Goten panicked.

"Made you look." Both Father and Son laughed at this.

"I...I knew that!!" Goten protested. After Goku got all of the leeches off, he turned to Goten.

"Come on. Let's go home! Hope you like fish!" Goku smiled.

"YEAH!!" Goten said excitedly.

"That's my boy!"

At home...

"Dad, are you okay? You look kinda pale..." Gohan said when they came in.

"Leeches." Goku and Goten explained together.

"I see..."

"Gohan, Dad caught a HUGE fish!!" Goten chirped.

"Just like the good old days." Gohan said, nostalgia in his voice.

_Good old days...?_ Goten wondered.

After dinner, Goku and Goten were on the couch, and Gohan was studying.

"Dad..." Goten asked.

"What is it, Goten?"

"What did Gohan mean by 'good old days'?"

"Huh? Oh...Well, you see, me and Gohan used to go fishing together all the time. But that wasn't all we used to do together..."

"What kind of other stuff did you do?!" Goten asked excitedly.

"Well, there was that time my older brother came down from space and kidnapped Gohan-" Goku began.

"Really?! You have a brother?!"

"Yeah. Gohan never told you about this?"

"Nuh-uh." Goten shook his head.

"And there was also the time we all fought Vegeta!"

"You fought Mr. Vegeta twice?!" (**Two words. Majin. Vegeta.**)

"Yeah. Something like that. He was trying to take over the world!"

"Wooooooow..." Goten awed.

"And once, we all went to a planet called 'Namek'."  
"Is that where Mr. Piccolo is from?"

"Yup."

"Cool!"

"Namek was one of my greatest adventures...there was this guy named Frieza, who was trying to get the dragon balls to wish for immortality so he could take over the entire Universe! I fought with him, but it was my hardest battle..."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. It was the first time I went Super Saiyan!"

"COOL!"

"You know, your old man was the first Super Saiyan in thousands of years." Goku smirked.

"REALLY?!" Goten then asked, "Dad?"

"Huh?"

"What was...your dad like...?"

"I don't know."

"You never met your dad?"

"No. All that I know about him is what Frieza told me. Which wasn't much." Goten gave Goku a questioning look, "He told me that my father tried to defeat him before he blew up the Saiyan home planet. He also told me that my father looked just like me..."

"Oh..." Goten said, then hugged Goku tightly. Goku, obviously, hugged him back.

"He told me that my father died with the planet."

"Guess again." A voice said.

"Who said that?!" Goku got serious and sat Goten down.

"What? Don't recognize me?" a man who looked exactly like Goku walked out of the kitchen.

"Huh?!"

"Dad, is this-" Goten began.

"Just who are you?!"

"Kakarot, you were JUST talking about me." the man sighed.

"You mean you're my...my..."

"Yes."

"But there's no way!"

"Search your feelings." the man, Bardock, joked, "I guess we need a chance to talk, don't we?"

"Father...can we go fishing?"

Me:Wasn't expecting that one, was ya?!

Rocky:But you said-

Me:I know. But I had to make them think!!

Rocky:...

Me:Whatever. Happy Father's Day, guys! D

Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13


End file.
